


Kinktober 2020: Biting; Mirror Sex

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Biting, Facial, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Isaiah wants Sonny to see how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Isaiah Holmes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Biting; Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LEArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEArtemis/gifts).



"Would you mind indulging me tonight?" Isaiah asks Sonny one night while they're having dinner at Isaiah's apartment. 

"Indulging?" Sonny asks. "What's that mean?"

Isaiah leans back in his chair and dangles his wine glass from his fingers. "I want to have sex with you in front of the mirror in my bedroom."

Sonny stares at Isaiah for a moment. "Oh," he says. He leans forward, the smile on his face telling Isaiah everything he needs to know about if Sonny is interested. "What are you hoping to see?"

Isaiah takes a slow sip of his wine, enjoying the way Sonny cocks his head and watches him like he's the only thing worth seeing. He'll happily admit he likes Sonny's undivided attention, but it's especially nice when they're talking about sex. "I want you to see yourself," he says. "How...wanton you get."

"Wanton? Really?"

Isaiah chuckles and leans forward. He takes one of Sonny's hands and slides a soft kiss from his palm to the inside of his wrist. Sonny shivers, and his mouth falls open just a little, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. "It's the only word that fits," he murmurs into Sonny's wrist. "I love it. I want you to see it."

Sonny nods, his breath shaky. "I mean, I was gonna say yes no matter, but keep kissing me like this, and I'll fuck in front of an open window."

Isaiah chuckles, pressing the sound into Sonny's palm. "I want to share you with yourself, not anyone else."

"Okay, wow. That's. That's a really good line."

Isaiah lets go of Sonny's hand and finishes his wine. He stands and walks around the table, sliding his hands over Sonny's shoulders and pressing his mouth to Sonny's ear. "Finish your wine. I'll be ready in a minute."

Sonny tips his head back, chin tilted up in a silent request for a kiss. Isaiah gives him one, soft and promising and teasing, just barely sliding his tongue against Sonny's. Sonny makes a quiet sound that makes Isaiah feel like he's been hit by lightning. He loves Sonny's responsiveness, the way he so casually accepts Isaiah's affection and seeks it out. 

"Finish your wine," he repeats, brushing his nose to Sonny's before pulling away. 

Sonny leans back in his chair and takes a sip of his wine, watching Isaiah with a languid enjoyment that makes Isaiah's whole body tingle. 

It's easy enough to set up the bedroom. The full-length mirror stands on its own, so Isaiah simply moves it to the end of the bed. He turns on the bedside lamps and turns off the overhead light, giving the room a warm glow. He strips out of his jeans and t-shirt, leaving on his boxer briefs for the moment. 

He hears the scrape of Sonny's chair and takes a deep breath to center himself. He really does want Sonny to see how he looks when they have sex. Wants to watch Sonny watch himself and get an idea of just how much he drives Isaiah to distraction. 

Sonny walks into the bedroom and smiles at the sight of Isaiah. "Where do you want me?"

"Here," Isaiah says, gesturing to the space between the bed and the mirror. "Don't get undressed yet," Isaiah adds when Sonny reaches to pull off his shirt.

"Okay," Sonny replies. He walks over to Isaiah and strokes his fingers down Isaiah's chest, then kisses him briefly before stepping in front of the mirror. 

Isaiah steps behind him, skimming his hands down Sonny's sides. He kisses Sonny's shoulder, then slides one hand down over Sonny's groin to cup his dick through his jeans. "Look at yourself," he says. "Look how beautiful you are."

Sonny looks at himself in the mirror, a flush already high on his cheeks. "I look like me," he says. 

Isaiah squeezes Sonny's dick gently and trails his fingers up and down Sonny's arm. "You're beautiful. The way you move, your confidence, your intelligence. I watched you in class and thought about kissing you."

Sonny's eyes widen. "You did?"

"I did. Your mouth is a distraction." Isaiah watches Sonny in the mirror as Sonny bites and licks his lips, like he's thinking of them for the first time. "It's beautiful to look at, but then you start to speak, and it's devastating because when you talk, you show how smart you are, how compassionate. When I met you again, I thought I'd gotten over it, but then you explained you wanted my help to free an innocent man, and I was lost again."

Sonny blinks a few times. "Wow. Um. I didn't know."

"I know," Isaiah says. "I can see it in your eyes. Everything shows in your eyes. If you're happy. If you're angry. If you're turned on. If you're falling in love." He presses a kiss to Sonny's cheek. "When you told me you loved me for the first time, I could see how much you meant it."

"Your eyes are the same," Sonny replies, meeting Isaiah's gaze in the mirror. "You're as open as I am."

"With you," Isaiah replies. "But you're open with everyone. It's amazing to watch."

Sonny's flush deepens. "I just like people," he says, and embarrassment flashes in his eyes. 

"I love how eager you are," Isaiah says, sliding both hands under Sonny's shirt. "You're always ready to jump in and try something new or help someone out. I'm surprised your heart doesn't actually live on the outside of your body." He presses both hands over Sonny's heart as he says it and feels the beat of it quicken. "Arms up."

Sonny lifts his arms, and Isaiah slowly takes his shirt off and throws it on the bed. He curls his arms around Sonny's waist and rests his fingers on the button of Sonny's jeans. "I love how pale you are." He kisses Sonny's neck, and then his shoulder. He lifts a hand to lightly scratch his nails across Sonny's abdomen. "I love marking you up."

Sonny laughs quietly, turning his head so Isaiah will kiss him. "Oh, I've noticed," he says against Isaiah's mouth.

Isaiah laughs into Sonny's kiss, then dips his head to bite lightly at Sonny's neck just where it meets his shoulder. "It's so easy to mark you," he says, moving his mouth along the curve of Sonny's shoulder, then biting right at the edge of it. "You pink up right away, and then it stays there. I like seeing it."

"I like when you do it," Sonny says, his head dropping back to rest on Isaiah's shoulder. Isaiah takes the invitation and bites up Sonny's neck, then nips at his ear and breaths out hard. Sonny shivers against him and tries to turn, but Isaiah holds him still with his arms around his waist. 

"Stay facing the mirror," Isaiah says. "I want you to see yourself." He waits for Sonny's nod, then steps around so they're chest-to-chest, slightly off-center of each other so Sonny has a good view. Isaiah bends and bites at the upper curve of Sonny's pec. He drags his tongue down, licking quickly at Sonny's nipple, then moving to the left and biting harder than anywhere else, hard enough he knows the mark will show up and stay for a couple of days. 

"Oh," Sonny gasps. He always gasps at the first harder bite. Isaiah loves the sound of it. He hums in approval when Sonny cups the back of his head, moving him off the mark he's just made and encouraging him to make another. 

He lines up bites all the way across Sonny's chest to his other nipple, licking it once, then dropping to his knees. He kisses above Sonny's navel, then sucks hard at his hips, leaving match lovebites on both of them. He presses them with his thumbs when he's done, and Sonny gasps and grabs hard at his shoulders. 

"Oh. I--"

"Are your eyes open, Sonny?" Isaiah asks, opening Sonny's jeans and pulling the zipper down slowly. "Are you seeing yourself in the mirror?"

"I...I am. Oh, god." 

Isaiah looks up. Sonny's mouth is hanging open, bottom lip red and dented where he's been biting down on it. The bites on his chest are pink, standing out shockingly against his pale skin. He's staring at himself in the mirror, and Isaiah can see that he sees himself the way Isaiah does. A beautiful, perfect partner who is enjoying being touched and bitten and marked. Isaiah pulls down Sonny's jeans and underwear just enough to get to his dick. He strokes his thumb over the head and watches the way Sonny quivers. Watches the way Sonny watches himself quiver. 

"You're beautiful," Isaiah says, jerking Sonny slowly. He slips his free hand into his own underwear. He'd had further plans than just the mirror. He'd planned to lay Sonny out on the bed, have him watch as Isaiah kissed all over his back and his ass and the vulnerable, thin-skinned bend of his knee. But now he doesn't want to break Sonny's concentration on himself. He wants him to stay lost in the image of what he looks like when Isaiah touches him. 

Sonny gasps and pushes his hips forward, forcing his dick through the tight ring of Isaiah's hand. Isaiah ducks his head and licks Sonny's balls, then takes them into his mouth one at a time. He feels Sonny shiver, then the ghost of a touch of Sonny's hand on his head again. He speeds up his hand as Sonny starts to move his hips faster, shifting so he can take the head of Sonny's dick into his mouth. 

"God, that's always so good," Sonny groans, and this time, both of his hands come down to hold Isaiah's head. Not grab or push, simply to hold. Isaiah closes his eyes when Sonny strokes behind his ears, as susceptible to Sonny's touch as Sonny is to his. When he opens his eyes a moment later, he looks up and sees Sonny watching him. 

"You have no idea--" Sonny cuts off with a groan, and precum spurts on Isaiah's tongue. "The way you look right now…" Sonny says. He pushes into Isaiah's mouth and looks at the mirror. "The way your muscles move."

Isaiah moans at the tone of Sonny's voice. He sounds like he's about to fall apart, all from watching himself. From watching Isaiah move as he jerks himself off and sucks Sonny's dick. 

Isaiah opens his mouth, letting Sonny's dick rest on his lower lip. "How do you want to come?" he asks. 

"On your face," Sonny says, taking himself in hand. "Can I come on your face?"

Isaiah nods, rubbing his lip against the flare of Sonny's dick. Sonny groans again and starts jerking off fast. Isaiah matches his speed on his own dick, then lays his thumb on one of the bruises on Sonny's hip and presses hard. 

"Oh!" Sonny shouts, and he goes up on his toes. He touches the bite marks on his chest and starts rocking back and forth. Isaiah drags his hand from Sonny's hip to the top of his thigh, clenching his hand tightly around the back of it to help Sonny stay upright. 

"Could you--my thigh. Way up on my--" Sonny makes an inarticulate noise when Isaiah leans in and bites hard up high on his inner thigh. 

It makes Isaiah come, that noise, and the tremble that goes through Sonny's leg as he sucks and bites a bruise. He makes a mess in his hand and cups his dick as it softens, too focused on marking Sonny to give a damn about wiping his hand clean. 

Sonny moans and shouts and writhes, and Isaiah sucks and bites and sucks the same spot until Sonny gasps and says, "Your face. Isaiah."

Isaiah lifts his head, meeting Sonny's eyes for a single moment of molten connection before he closes his eyes and waits for Sonny to come on his face. 

Afterwards in the shower, as Isaiah carefully cleans all the places he's marked Sonny up and checks he hasn't broken the skin, Sonny presses him against the back wall and kisses him messily. "We're going to change places next time," Sonny says, licking water from Isaiah's jaw. "I don't think you have any idea how you look, either."

From the way Sonny's staring at him, Isaiah thinks maybe Sonny's not the only one who looks wanton when they fuck. "I look forward to you showing me," he responds and maneuvers Sonny back under the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Not only did M beta this, she gave me the greatest beta note I have ever gotten. The facial WAS necessary.


End file.
